Calendaring software programs and personal information managers have greatly simplified the task of maintaining contacts and scheduling appointments. Time is an important aspect of calendaring software programs. Typically, an appointment or task has a start time and an end time. An appointment may also have a list of attendees. A reminder may be sent to the user of the calendaring program to remind the user when an appointment is approaching. One aspect that is lacking in calendaring programs is location. Calendaring programs do not provide functionality to users based on the user's present location.
Wireless devices with GPS capability (or a similar capability) are able to provide location information to a user. Unfortunately, these devices lack the ability to tie the user's location to a user's appointment information (in a calendar).
Thus, there is a need for a computer-implemented method and system for providing location and time-sensitive wireless calendaring information to users.